String Me Along
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/Black Rock Shooter crossover. He was friends with her best friend before he ever knew she existed. A chance meeting comes full circle when they both take the same path down the road to darkness. Riku/Dead Master. Based on the OVA, not the anime
1. Chapter 1

String Me Along

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm not dead! Just watching different anime! This is a crossover involving an anime which has not been released yet. If you want to know more, look up the black rock shooter trailer on youtube. I can put up links to character art, and designs on my profile if need be.

I would really apreciate it if you wrote me a review on this story. Please don't just write "Comtinue your other stories!" because they're dead as of now. If I start watching the anime again, it might continue. It might after AX, who knows...

This story was inspired by my best friend kodama, and Sora who cosplay Mato Kuroi, and Dark Riku. I happen to cosplay Yomi Takanashi (also from Black Rock Shooter, you'll meet her later). Since the anime has not yet been released, I've taken some liberties with the characterization of Mato and Yomi. I've mostly based them off of myself and Kodama.

Please enjoy and review! 3

* * *

Summary: Kingdom Hearts/Black Rock Shooter crossover. He was friends with her best friend before he ever knew she existed. A chance meeting comes full circle when they both take the same path down the road to darkness. Dead Master/Riku. Black Rock shooter anime is not out yet!

Ch. 1: Whatchu in for?

The hall echoed with the joyous voices of children laughing and talking about what they planned to do after school. Groups of children walked right past the two roughed up middle schoolers, a boy and a girl, seated outside the principal's office. They wouldn't look at each other as they sat there, nursing their wounds. The girl sported a scraped knee, and her scraggly pigtails were lopsided and escaping. The boy had a split lip and a black eye he was trying to hide behind his curtain of silvery hair.

"Hey…" The boy called softly, finally breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry…"

"I-it's okay. I overreacted anyway." The girl apologized, lifting her azure gaze from the floor to the boy. That was the truth of the matter; she had overreacted. All the boy had done was cut her and her best friend in line on curry day. Although she often joked that she would kill for curry, her hunger and temper had gotten the better of her. She'd been the one to throw the first punch and she admired the boy for not automatically hitting her back. He never once struck her even after she decked him a couple of times, He'd thrown her on the ground, and pulled her hair to get her away from him and never really hit her.

"Does your face hurt?" She asked, looking over at him.

"No…" The boy grumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Well it's killing me!" The girl joked, chuckling half heartedly at her own lame joke. The attempt was enough to soften the atmosphere between them. The boy smiled, finally lifting his head and brushing his bangs out of his teal eyes. A purple bruise was starting to form near the outside corner on his eye. The girl leaned close to inspect the damage she had inflicted on him. "Ew..sorry. That looks painful." She apologized again, backing away. "You should put some ice on it."

"Thanks…" The boy blushed, looking away from her. "You hit pretty hard…for a girl, I mean."

The girl laughed, leaning back in her chair. "And you're pretty cool…for a boy, I mean." She countered, smiling at him. The boy tentatively smiled back, shaking his bangs back into his face. "I'm Mato Kuroi, by the way."

"Riku…Riku Kage." The boy replied, extending a hand. "Truce?"

Mato slid out of her chair and stood in front of him to shake his hand. "Truce."


	2. Chapter 2

String Me Along: Ch 2

What you missed: Kingdom Hearts/Black Rock Shooter cross over Riku and Mato get in a fight at school and decide to become friends. Mato introduces Riku to Yomi and they all become good friends. Yay! Now for the angst. Loosely follows the OVA plot

If you haven't seen the ova, do. I like it x3 Thanks to tiffany who I think checks this everyday to see if it updates. Thanks Tiffany. You make my day 3

* * *

The wheels of the train clanked along the tracks as it sped commuters to their destination. Mato talked animatedly about her basketball club, and her super manager friend Yuu. Yomi really couldn't care less about basketball at the moment, especially that Yuu girl. Yomi and Mato had been best friends since opening ceremony, with Riku joining them shortly after. It'd been an entire year of the three of them as best friends, until their second year of middle school and Yomi and Riku ended up in a different class than Mato. Yomi had tried not to be too upset about it. They could still talk during break and club activities and hang out after school and during breaks. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other….That's what Yomi kept telling herself anyway.

'Mato's my best friend. She won't leave me. She won't….' She's tried telling herself as she watched Yuu and Mato become fast friends. 'We're best friends…That won't change…' She tried reminded herself as she trailed behind Yuu and Mato, watching them chat about basketball. She knew she couldn't relate to Mato when it came to basketball, and they were in completely different classes, but she hadn't expected the wedge called Yuu to come between them. Slowly they were drifting apart. They no longer had anything to talk about and soon Mato would want nothing to do with her anymore…

"Is something wrong?" Mato asked, snapping Yomi out of her thoughts.

"No. I'm fine. I was just spacing out a little." She replied quickly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop talking about basketball." Mato apologized before jumping into another story about the basketball captain and her crazy ideas about dunking. Yomi tried to listen, but found herself sinking deeper into her pit of self doubt. Riku could see her slipping. He saw her pretending to listen to Mato, her face half hidden in shadow. Not only was he losing Mato, but he was in danger of losing Yomi too.

He liked Mato. Sure, she was good at basketball and gave him a run for his money at a game of one on one, but she was too cheerful and peppy all the time. He liked Yomi because she was quiet, and graceful, lady-like and her hair…He'd been almost a little happy to see Yomi and Mato split up into different because that meant that he got Yomi all to himself. He'd tried his hardest to get Yomi to pay attention to him. He'd sunk a couple of baskets right in front of her but she'd been too busy reading or doing homework. He'd tried offering to help her with homework but she never needed any help and often she was better than him at it. It was frustrating trying to get her to pay attention to him when she was so preoccupied with Mato. There was definitely something wrong with her…


End file.
